Kayne van Brakes
Kayne van Brakes (or Kayne for short) is an Infected Being that first appeared in World Dominator: Nintendo Planet as the main character and also as the main villain. He is owned by Aligator VGZone and also the mascot of the company. History When he was six years old, e first got interested in the history of videogame villains, when playing a game called "Be the Meanie!", where they introduced villains as misunderstood beings more than ferocious and evil people. When he left school with 12 years, he attended to the "Academy of Evil" in Yrvingtown. During this time, he met his first childhood rival Alexa Burkhart. They battled each other whenever they met, but also grew to best friends over the time. Kayne's teacher was a scientist called Zen-Nega, that was invited by Kayne himself to teach him the meaning of being a mad scientist. Kayne learned a lot of things studying under the hands of Zen-Nega in those 2 years, and he even earned his own document, saying that he is now a "full-fledged evil scientist and technician". When Kayne was 15 years old, he planned his first evil scheme in order to dominate a world. He returned home and built his first own base, called "Fort Ever". He invented a large variety of robots and machines to accomplish his goal and even found a way to move the entire planet Despairon on his demand. When he just finished his eighth robot, Bus Nr. 8, he created a small dimension, that only consisted of one planet and a big space around it. To test his skills, he created a clone of himself to test his tactical abilities. He lifted very hard, just to take over this one planet. He wanted to show, that everyone can achieve his goals just by lifting very hard bro, no matter how bad or evil this person is. Personality Kayne is a very sarcastic and forgetful person. He always shows an evil attitude, being mean to others and having an unhealthy obsession with razors and all kinds of edgy stuff, however, he is a very kind and caring person towards his friends or family members. He is also a very sarcastic and cynical person, having fun making bad puns with his name and words he just chooses randomly and loving to work out schemes for ruling the entire universe. Appearance Kayne's age is 19. He is a tall person with black hair. He likes to wear shades all the time, and he never seems to switch his clothing consisting of a sweat-jacket, a black and gray cape with his initials KVB, jeans with a belt depicting a skull with crossed bones like those on a pirate flag and a pair of shoes in black, gray and blue color. Powers and Abilities As an Infected Being, Kayne is able to change his form into any shape he wants. He can also control dark matter, but since he could win every battle very easily with this ability, he refers to it as "cheating" and is never seen using it. His sword, the "Mentioned Death", is only seen in WDNP so far, and he does not use any special techniques with it. As a proclaimed "evil scientist and technician" he additionally builds his own series of robots and knows up to 25 coding languages and is behind 25 different proxys so good luck trying to catch him. Appearances In Games World Dominator: Nintendo Planet In WD: NP, Kayne activated his clone and told him to conquer the planet in the newly created universe. Everything went according to plan, and soon his clone took over the world for him. But as soon as he accomplished his goal, he left his clone as the ruler of the universe, to make sure that the "original universe" will never know about this "miniverse" in the near future. He could be faced as the final boss as well, when the player decided to free Nintendo Planet or take it for himself. Fantendo All-Stars Racing Kayne is set to appear in a downloadable content pack along with Alexa Burkhart and the race course "Yrvingtown". Fantendo Fortress Kayne is a playable character in Fantendo Fortress. Relationships With Other Characters Alexa Burkhart Alexa was his greatest rival and best friend ever since they attended to the "Academy of Evil". She was last seen interacting with Kayne when they argued about her forgotten birthday in WDNP. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Permission Needed Category:Villains Category:Image requested Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Mutants Category:Downloadable Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Mascots